It is known from German Patent DE-PS 24 05 099 to provide a holder which makes the insertion of the ribbon with its spools into a receptacle of the machine easier. Manipulation of this holder requires a certain skill which first must be acquired by the operator. Furthermore, the holder consists of several parts which must be installed and thus is not cheap to manufacture. Added to this is that the ribbon, after the spools have been inserted into the receptacle, is not under tension but is comparatively slack.